Grisma Oberos-Smierc
This page is shared between Cookie and Rubi and anyone else except admin are not permitted to touch, capiche? Grisma Oberos-Smierc AKA Gris is a 2015-introduced next gen OC, daughter of Kingsley Oberos and Magi Smierc, who are in turn, son of the fairy king and queen, and daughter of Godfather Death. Character Gris is like, an adorable mixture of both her parents. She's cuter than suhi cats and sweeter than a bag of white sugar. Grisn is pretty dorky and shy and awkward, but she's also extremely brave, loyal, kind and nice. She has trouble talking to people and has a hidden hot temper. Definitely a Mingsley child. Appearance Gris physically resembles Kingsley in every way. Or rather, she's a mini aunt Queenie because Queenie and Kingsley are identical twins. She has long, straight messy red hair to her waist. The hair's overall shade varies from cinnamon to blood depending on how bright the light is. It's usually dark rich cinnamon. The base is blood red with lots of scarlet and crimson and cinnamon highlights with varying dark shades and light shades. Her eyes are a brilliant ivy green which sparkle and clash with her ghostly pale skin. Perhaps the only sign of her fairy heritage are the translucent swallowtail butterfly-esque greenish silver wings and slightly pointed ears. Fairy tale – A Midsummer Night's Dream and Godmother Death How the Story Goes A Midsummer Night's Dream is this love story about a really quarrelsome fairy King and Queen and this irritating little flower called love-in-idleness, a donkey-headed clown and four star-struck kids. Let's justs say that they all lived happily ever after. Basically Godmother/father death about this guy with twelve kids and when the thirteenth is born, he goes to get this thirteenth child a Godfather. First he sees God, but he's like 'nope you give some people poverty', and then he sees the Devil who also wants to be Godfather but the dude's like 'nope not you either- you decieve mankind', but finally he sees Death and he's like 'dude you hella cool 'cause you kill people without discrimination, you'll be my kid's Godfather'. So when the kid turns of age, Death poofs in front of him and leads the kid into the forest where lots of special herbs grow. Death say's that he'll make the kid a famous physician, the kid just needs to feed the dying a special herb when Death is standing at their head, and if Death is at their feet, then the person will die. So as predicted, the kid becomes a famous physician for his ability to know whether someone would live or die. When the King of all the lands becomes ill, he asks for the famous physician to come. Death is standing at the King's feet, but the physician feels sorry for him, so he turns the bed around and feeds the King the magic herb. Death is so angry about being tricked but because the physician is his Godchild, he doesn't punish him, but lets him off with a warning. And then the princess becomes unwell so she also calls for the physician. The king promises heir to the throne and the princess's hand to whomever cures her. Death is standing at her feet, but the physician is astounded by her beauty and really wants to marry her, so he once more turns the bed and feeds her the herb. Death grabs the physician and leeds him to an underground cave in which there are thousands and thousands and thousands of candles burnt down to different lengths and each one represents how long each person has to live. The physician notices that his candle is really short so he requests a new one so that he may have a happy life with the princess. Death considers and he agrees. So Death gets a new candle to light for his Godchild. He's about to light it, but Death gets his revenge by extinguishing the candle at the last second and the physician dies. How does Grisma come into it? Basically Kingsley married Magi and she was Queen Titania for the duration of A Midsummer Night's Dream, and then by then the thirteenth child was born and Magi went to be Godmother Death but instead she let her Godchild live. Basically, both Gris's parents didn't mind their stories but they disliked one element in them, which they changed. For Kingsley he didn't marry his sister, and for Magi she didn't want to kill an innocent guy. Relationships Family Gris's family is quite literally perfect. Perfect Queen mum with great hair who is an advice column and love source all in one, who as all the time in the world for her darling daughter. Being married-in Magi won't be ruling after Kingsley, nor does she have that many responsibilities now, other than looking pretty and going to photo shoots. Perfect King Dad with great hair and is a ginormous, teddy bear, except he's really skinny but his hugs are pretty great anyway. Kingsley spends his life sitting on his throne with a plate of grapes beside him as he solves his fairy kingdoms few problems. They're mostly just childish spats which are easily solved once looked at logically. Then there's Aunt Queenie who kind of sort of definitely used to hate Magi but now they're as close as sisters, doing girly stuff like photo shoots and going to the salon and shopping. One can say that Gris is a mirror of Queenie's past and Queenie is a mirror of Gris's future, in a physical appearance sense. Gris and Queenie get along well and they both laugh about Queenie's recounts of Ever After High. Technically, Aunt CC isn't family, but she's pretty close to it, having been Kingsley and Queenie's BFFA. Magi really hates CC but she puts up with her. CC never really managed to figure out why Magi hated her so much (Magi felt that CC was trying to steal Kingsley), even with her Narrators stating it so bluntly. One can assume that CC did know why but just refused to ever accept the fact because she really loved Magi for making Kingsley happy and could't face that someone who she had such friendly affections for disliked her. Friends Which idiots do they hang out with? Pet What weirdo thing lives with them? Romance Who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits Basically what they wear describe their fashion taste or something either add subheadings or a table for each separate outfit if you want Trivia *Cookie thinks Deep Sea Girl by Hatsune Miku would be Gris's ideal theme song, more of for the music itself than for the story it tells, because it's pretty, cute, bright, quirky and basically Gris in a box. Here's the song- Deep Sea Girl! Quotes *Stuff they say Gallery Add photos! Category:Females Category:Godfather Death Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Royalty Category:Princesses